


Fuck Was I

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Peter calls Wade mean and says he doesn't like him while in little space, and Wade is at a total loss for what to do. He ends up ignoring it.





	1. The Fall Out

**Author's Note:**

> title is a song by Jenny Owen Youngs. i hvnt listened to it but tht was the first thing tht popped in my head and i looked at the lyrics and they fit, so.

"I don't wike you! You mean!" Peter humphs and turns away from Wade, crossing his arms across his chest. Wade's shocked and hurt. 

He tries to talk to Peter, but Peter keeps turning away from Wade, all the while keeping his arms crossed. Wade is at a loss for what to do. Peter's never said anything like this until now. 

In the end, he does what he does best. He ignores him because god, mean? That's the biggest understatement of the year. Peter would be better off without Wade anyway. So he doesn't go over to Peter's. He starts skipping Intro to Positive Psych. Which, in hindsight, he shouldn't've done because really? With _his_ mindset? But Peter's in there, and he can't bear the thought of sitting in silence, or worse, Peter sitting on the far opposite of the room from him. So it's better to avoid it all together. And he can always get the notes from someone. Even though he doesn't actually know anyone. He makes do. Which means lying in bed and dreading life and not really eating or drinking or showering or going to the bathroom. 

It goes on for a week, and then he gets a phone call. From Peter. He can't bear to talk to him or hear his own voice and so he ignores it. And then he gets a text from Peter. 


	2. The Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys the rest of chp one wasn't posting so i decided to try my luck at posting it separately.

Baby Boy: wade can we tlk? 

And he leaves him on read and then a few minutes go by and his phone pings again. 

Baby Boy: please I'm so sorry abt wht i said I'm not mad at u

Baby Boy: well i kinda am bc we hvnt been tlking for a wk now

Baby Boy: even tho it's also my fault

Baby Boy: but I'm mostly sad abt it

Baby Boy: actually I'm not mad

Baby Boy: but if time apart helped u then I'm okay w tht

Baby Boy: anyway, the pt is tht i wna tlk to u

More messages left on read. It hurts him so much and he doesn't understand why he keeps looking at his phone and he knows he's being stupid right now because Peter said he's not mad _and_ he's hurting because of his inability to turn off ringer and put away his phone, but he can't help it. 

Baby Boy: wade if u don't answer I'm gna come over to ur place bc we /need/ to tlk abt this

Baby Boy: i don't wna let our relationship just fall away and dissolve bc ik we're stronger than this. ik we are. 

He leaves these messages on read too. Let Peter come over. He kinda doesn't mind talking with him about things. 

Baby Boy: I'm on my way

He just curls up in a ball and turns his face in towards the couch and all of a sudden this great big feeling to cry wells up inside and overwhelms him and before he knows it he's drawing in a ragged breath and letting out a sob. Fuck. Why is he so fucking stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it worked! okay and i had to take away the hearts next to peters screen name bc i think tht was fucking up the formatting and shit


	3. The Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they hv a talky-talk and make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this /is/ the last chp of this fic! i hope u liked it (:
> 
> lol edit: i added a tiny paragraph at the end idk if y'all get notifs for edited chps? but yeah aaaaand i chnged "baby" to "Wade" in the last bit

"Wade? Can you look at me?" Peter's kneeling down beside the couch in front of the human ball that is Wade. Wade turns around to face Peter, eyes red from crying. "Fuck, baby, I am so sorry. Look at you. God, I'm so sorry." He cups Wade's cheek tenderly. Wade shifts so he's sitting up and Peter gets up to mirror him. 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." 

"Do what?"

"This." Wade gestures between the two of them. "I'm obviously not good. I'm not a good person. I'm not a good caregiver. I just" - Wade laughs incredulously - "I'm not good for you. For anyone. It was a total fucking mistake being a caregiver. Look at where we are now. You hate me, I hate me." 

"Babe, no, babe listen." Peter moves to hold both Wade's hands in his and Wade allows him to. "Not good? Don't lie to me. You're so caring. You're so thoughtful. You're so funny. You have so so many good traits. And caregiver-wise? God I must be the luckiest little in the world to have found someone like you. You make me so happy, little and not. You plan fun activities. You make me playlists. You buy all these things for me and I never even had to ask you, but they're already perfect. You bring so much into my life and I don't regret meeting you one bit. I don't hate you, silly. Not at all, okay? I was just tired that day and I ended up taking it out on you, which I know was wrong of me and I shouldn't've done. I didn't try to seek you out earlier because I thought maybe you needed space. Maybe I was wrong, but it's a learning process. And we can talk about what went wrong and how to fix that and how to avoid that. I am so sorry. If you really wanna stop this, we can stop it. If at any time you don't feel happy anymore or I don't feel happy anymore, we can stop. This is something people do because they like it, right? Do you wanna stop, Wade?" 

"No," he answers in a quiet voice. 

"Okay. Then we don't stop. Do you wanna take a break? 'Cause we can take a break." 

"I don't know." He's starting to be stressed again and he knows Peter knows. Peter stops holding his hands to cup his face instead, gently tilting his chin back up, thumbs stroking his cheeks gently. 

"Hey, it's okay. That's okay too. We'll just see what happens, okay? There's _no_ pressure at all. You're not doing _any_ thing wrong," Peter says soothingly. Wade nods, then laughs self-deprecatingly. 

"You're better at this than me." Peter laughs warmly at that. 

"Am I? You're so good at it. Wanna try it the other way around sometime?"

"Maybe," Wade admits. 

"Alright, alright. We can do that," Peter replies good-naturedly. 

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No. No, baby, I'm not mad at all. I'm not mad at all, okay? And I love you. You're good. We're all good. Unless there's something else bothering you?" 

"No."

"C'mere," Peter says fondly. Wade scootches over and allows Peter to hug him, tucking his face into Peter's neck. Peter is warm, and Peter is comfy. Peter is safety. He is home. 

"I love you," he whispers into the crook of Peter's neck. 

"And _I_ love _you_. So much. So much, Wade." They move to a lying down position. Wade's still the little spoon and he finds he quite likes it. He likes being in the security of Peter's arms, surrounded by his warmth and his scent. They just lay there comfortably, Wade's face tucked in Peter's chest and Peter's chin resting atop his head. He falls asleep like that, with his favourite person beside him and his favourite person loving him. 

**Author's Note:**

> sry i hvnt done much lol. also i hvnt edited it so if u see any errors, tell me!


End file.
